


Five days

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Plans are good but always only a guideline... even though some like to think otherwise.





	Five days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2011-04-04 07:49pm to 08:06pm

Day One: Get his attention

I failed. Miserably. Well, I did get it. Just not like I had planned and I'm sure I'm still blushing…

 

Day Two: Get him on a date

I failed, again. But tomorrow I will…

 

Day Three: Get him on a date - Take two

He agreed!!! I can't believe he finally said yes! Though I had to make up a small lie but still…

 

Day Four: Date time

Just when we were about to meet heaven must have opened its floodgates because it started to really pour and the clashing of thunder and lightning wasn't very enjoyable either. Just my luck. I must have looked like a wet cat when he called to tell me that he had been held behind in training and couldn't make it anymore.

 

Day Five: Now or never

Morning Routine - check  
Schoolbus - check  
School - che… Wait. He's not here!  
Lunch - grumpy - check  
Training - grumpy - check  
Still no sign.  
End of training - grumpy - Have to stay longer because I snapped at Tezuka… - check  
Shower - check  
Still grumpy…  
Way home… Can't wait to crawl under my blanket and pretend that I don't exist. I've never had a plan backfire at me like that. - check  
Front porch - che… Wait! HE'S HERE! He's actually here! And he's holding tickets of some kind. Not to forget that he's wearing a suit. A suit!?! 

"I wanted to apologize for last night and ask if you would like to accompany me tonight?"

For the first time I simply couldn't come up with anything and stared at him in utter disbelief. Obviously for too long because he looked down and made a gesture of leaving. 

"Kaidoh?"

"Yes, senpai?"

Always so proper. We really have to work on that. At least in regard to me. "I'd love to accompany you. But you'll need to give me a few moments to change."  
Kaidoh nodded, a small blush forming on his cheeks. When I went past him he stopped me with a hand on my arm. 

"I… I'll be waiting out here."

I nodded.

"I'll be right back."

The last five days really hadn't been good but the weekend was surely going to turn out like the best one I ever had, even without a single plan on my part.


End file.
